Sebastian and Francis
Early life Sebastian and Francis were raised together at French Court by their father, the late King Henry and their respected mothers. Though only half brothers, their age and similar personalities made them close. They have always looked out for the other, while secretly being envious of the other. Season 1 Francis and Bash have been close their whole lives. Though their mother's did not get along and Francis was Queen Catherine's son, and Bash was the son of the king's favourite mistress, Diane de Poitiers both mothers never missed an opportunity to point out they were not blood brothers by their own standards. Pilot However the two boys always got along, cautioning each other when a parent was in a bad mood, or try to keep each other's spirits up when force into an arranged married. After Mary arrived at court their relationship slightly changed. Both having secret feelings for her, it caused Bash to almost die after being ambushed by men when trying to send reinforcements to Scotland late one night. The brothers even found themselves committing murder together, though in self defence, in both cases Tomás of Portugal was responsible. Kissed Hearts and Minds Their relationship took it's first know big hit when Bash developed feelings for Mary Stuart. Kissed Francis who originally wanted nothing to do with his future Queen, largly ignored her in favour of Olivia D'Amencourt. A Chill in the Air One day after seeing Mary and Bash kiss, Francis realized his feelings and became angry with his brother. Their relationship was further strained by Mary when she refused to wed Francis, and instead demanded to marry his brother and have Bash legitimized to one day become King. For King and Country With Bash and Mary both strongly believing in Nostradamus' predictions that Francis would die if he married Mary, they agreed it was to keep Francis safe. Francis understood their reasoning, even gave them his blessing. However not long after, it was later confirmed Francis was outrage over the whole situation. Sebastian, believing his feelings were reciprocated by Mary, began to fall deeper in love with her. SacrificeInquisition Though Mary did have feelings for Bash, her heart still lied with Francis. After coming to this conclusion with the help of Queen Catherine, and to new-found information that that prophecy had changed, Mary choose to wed Francis. Consummation Mary also insisted to Francis nonetheless that they had to protect Bash since there would be those who would seek to harm him for reaching for the throne, and he had only done so for her. The two brother's relationship was furthrer strained by Francis, who was outraged at his brother, and banished him from court. After being forced to watch the newly wed couple consummate their wedding, Bash was almost killed by two of Francis's guards. ConsummationBelieving his brother had wanted him dead, Bash grew furious at him, and began seeking his own revenge. Dirty Laundry When Bash came back to the castle to seek help destroying a threat called The Darkness, Henry imprisoned him. Mary was shocked to see how coldly Francis reacted, calling his brother "a liar and a murderer". Francis later told Bash he felt betrayed largely because he used to look up to him, saying he was the one person he could always rely on. After being forced to work together to look for The Darkness in the woods, Bash saved Francis' life when the latter fell though ice over the lake. The two talked most of their feelings out, and their relationship began to mend. Francis told Bash he deserved his own life beyond court and assured him he would find something he could call his own, assuring him he would still be his brother. Monsters They were very surprised to learn it was actually their own father who had tried to murder Bash. Bash had, until recently been his favourite son.Monsters Henry had come to believe that Bash would always covet what Francis had (the crown and Mary) and would always be a threat. Francis, shocked at his father's madness, defended Bash by positioning himself between him and their father, insisting to Henry that Bash was a friend, not an enemy, and that he would harm himself if he harmed his own. Once Sebastian was forced to marry Lady Kenna his feelings for Mary began to subside and grow for his new bride, but he nevertheless still cared for Mary. Francis practiced sword-fighting with Bash and consulted with him when he was having marital troubles with Mary. The young Royal couple's relationship was being tested, as their duties to their respective countries had different needs. Francis acknowledged with a smile that Mary had wanted to marry Bash because he could have put her first always.No Exit After Francis went off to war, their feelings simmered down after not seeing each other for a couple months. Toy SoldiersHigher GroundAfter the death of their father, Francis and Bash's relationship was confirmed back together, when Bash tried to bow to his new king, and Francis grabbed him into a hug. The brothers both cried over their deceased father. Slaughter Of Innocence Season 2 After Francis returns with Lola and their son, John Philip following The Plague The Plague, he tells Sebastian he wants him on his royal council because he needs men he can trust. Bash however declines, insisting he cannot be a politician because it is a "liar's job", something Francis later agrees with when he has no choice but to give over Leith's lands to Lord Narcisse. Drawn and Quartered But then Bash offers to instead be the King's deputy, a job that requires him to travel and maintain order throughout the land. Francis then appoints him as such. Drawn and Quartered When Francis is being blackmailed by Narcisse for his killing his father Blood for Blood, he turns to Bash for help. The Prince of the BloodAt first he tries to conceal the truth of their father's death from Bash, but eventually admits to it and what Narcisse is doing. Bash, though shocked, understands why Francis did what he did and agrees to help him stop Narcisse and break his hold over Francis. Eventually they succeed in doing so. Acts of War Mercy.Later Bash and Francis conspire to stop the pope's envoy from prosecuting Protestants by framing his secretary and secret lover. Getaway Francis tells his sister Princess Claude to not make trouble for Bash and Kenna, or she will be answering to him both as brother and king. It is not known if Francis is aware that Claude once tricked Bash into sleeping with her. Getaway After Francis seizes Narcisse's estate and begins dividing it up, he offers Bash land and a title. Bash chooses the lesser title of Baron over Duke in order to remain close to his brother and continue to serve as his deputy. Banished Season 3 Extreme Measures Mary Stuart, King Francis and Sebastian were all wondering why King Antoine is back at French Court. Worried he'd learned of Francis illness, as a Bourbon, he'd have the best claim to the throne after Prince Charles. If he rallied his Protestant supporters, he could replace Charles as king. Bash asked to handle him. Francis told his brother that he knows he blame him for what happened with Kenna, but he would not "handle" King Antoine. Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Notes Both brothers were interested in Lady Lola at separate times. Hearts and Minds Royal Blood Historical Notes *Sebastian is a fictional character created by the show. His mother, Diane de Poitiers, only ever had two daughters during her lifetime, and both by her husband. Videos References }} Category:Relationship Category:Siblings Category:Family